ויקי קדומים כח ח סיון תשע
(מאת הרב שמעון גולן אפרת) בשבת שעברה, פרשת "במדבר" קראנו בפרקים א-ב על מפקד בני ישראל מִבֶּן עֶשְׂרִים שָׁנָה וָמַעְלָה, ובפרק ג על מפקד הלויים "לְבֵית אֲבֹתָם לְמִשְׁפְּחֹתָם כָּל זָכָר מִבֶּן חֹדֶשׁ וָמַעְלָה תִּפְקְדֵם". המפקד אכן התקיים לְמִשְׁפְּחֹתָם; וַיִּהְיוּ אֵלֶּה בְנֵי לֵוִי בִּשְׁמֹתָם גֵּרְשׁוֹן וּקְהָת וּמְרָרִי, וסכום פקודיהם הכולל היה כָּל זָכָר מִבֶּן חֹדֶשׁ וָמַעְלָה שְׁנַיִם וְעֶשְׂרִים אָלֶף. מפקד הלווים הסתיים בפרשת נשא. מלבד השוני, המובן, במטלות השונות של כל משפחה ובמנין פקודיהם, ניתן להבחין גם בשינויי לשון ביחס לכל משפחה. אצל בני קהת נאמר (פרק ד פס' ב): נָשׂא אֶת רֹאשׁ בְּנֵי קְהָת מִתּוֹךְ בְּנֵי לֵוִי לְמִשְׁפְּחֹתָם לְבֵית אֲבֹתָם. ודומה לכך אצל בני גרשון (פס' כב):נָשׂא אֶת רֹאשׁ בְּנֵי גֵרְשׁוֹן גַּם הֵם לְבֵית אֲבֹתָם לְמִשְׁפְּחֹתָם. נשים לב לכך שאצל בני קהת מופיע הביטו מִתּוֹךְ בְּנֵי לֵוִי, שאינו מופיע אצל בני גרשון, ואילו אצל בני גרשון מופיע הביטו גַּם הֵם שאינו מופיע אצל בני קהת. שונה משניהם הנוסח אצל בני מררי (פס' כט): בְּנֵי מְרָרִי לְמִשְׁפְּחֹתָם לְבֵית אֲבֹתָם תִּפְקֹד אֹתָם. הביטוי נָשׂא אֶת רֹאשׁ אינו מופיע! הבדל נוסף ראוי לציון, שאצל בני קהת ובני מררי הסדר הוא לְמִשְׁפְּחֹתָם לְבֵית אֲבֹתָם, ואילו בבני גרשון הסדר הוא לְבֵית אֲבֹתָם לְמִשְׁפְּחֹתָם. נקודה נוספת שעליה ניתן דעתנו היא שסדר התולדה הוא גֵּרְשׁוֹן וּקְהָת וּמְרָרִי, וכך אכן היה סדר המנין כשמנו מִבֶּן חֹדֶשׁ וָמַעְלָה, ואילו במנין מִבֶּן שְׁלשִׁים שָׁנָה וָמַעְלָה, הסדר הוא קהת, גרשון ומררי. במדרש במדבר רבה (ו / ה) נאמר: "מפני מה נאמר דבור בקהת ובגרשון, מה שלא נאמר במררי? כדי לחלוק כבוד לגרשון על שהיה בכור ולהקישו לקהת." אמנם המדרש אינו מתייחס לביטוי נָשֹׂא אֶת רֹאשׁ האמור אצל בני קהת ובני גרשון, אלא לפתיחה "וַיְדַבֵּר ה' אֶל מֹשֶׁה וְאֶל אַהֲרֹן לֵאמֹר" האמורה אצל בני קהת (פרק ד פס' א) ואצל בני גרשון (פס' כב) ואינה מופיעה אצל בני מררי, אולם דומה שתשובת המדרש מתאימה לשתי הנקודות. כדי להבין את תשובת המדרש, יש לעיין בדרשה נוספת בפיסקא קודמת (ב): "ואם לחשך אדם: והלא גרשון היה בכור, למה הקדים הכתוב לקהת לנשיאת ראש ואחר מנה לגרשון? אף אתה אמור לו: לפי שקהת היה מטועני הארון ושהוא קודש הקדשים ויצא ממנו אהרן הכהן שהוא קודש הקדשים, וגרשון היה קודש, לכך הקדימו הכתוב לקהת. ומנין את למד שגרשון לא איבד גדולתו לפי שהיה בכור? שכן אתה מוצא כשם שאמור בקהת נשא את ראש בני קהת, כך אמור בגרשון נשא את ראש בני גרשון. ומהו שאמר הכתוב 'גם הם'? שלא תאמר שלכך מנה בני גרשון שניים שהם פחותים מבני קהת, לאו! אלא כתב גם הם שאף בני גרשון כיוצא בהם של בני קהת אלא שהקדימו הכתוב כאן בשביל כבוד התורה אבל במקומות אחרים הקדים לגרשון תחלה לקהת." את כל הדרשה ניתן לקבל על-ידי פנייה בדואר אלקטרוני: irdavid@zahav.net.il המשכן כמרכז החיים הרב מרדכי אליהו כתב במעייני הישועה: 700px|thumb|center|הרב מרדכי אליהו כתב במעייני הישועה ישיבת כינור דוד בהופעה [[קובץ:הזמנה_לקונצרט.jpg|200px|thumb|left|'קוצרט מוסיקה יהודית']] בחסדי ה' יתברך אנו עומדים בפני אירוע שהוא תחילת הגשמת החזון של הישיבה בבחינת "היינו כחולמים". מדובר בקונצרט שמבוסס כולו על טהרת היצירה המקורית היהודית ממקור הקודש.בקונצרט יציגו תלמידנו יצירות מקוריות שהם כתבו שכולם סובבים סביב הדיאלוג היהודי עם הקב"ה. הקונצרט נקרא "בכל ליבי קראתיך" והוא יערך אי'ה בכח' סיוון 10.06 בהיכל התרבות בלוד. לקונצרט יוזמנו תלמידי ישיבות ואולפנות מכל רחבי הארץ כאשר המגמה היא ליצור בשנים הבאות פסטיבל גדול שכולו יצירה יהודית מקורית של בני נער. הקונצרט נעשה בשיתוף הגרעין התורני בלוד ושרת התרבות אמורה להיות אורחת הכבוד שלו. ניתן לשריין מקום במייל beholibi@gmail.com צורי, ולא עולתה בו (מאת צבי שביט) מזמור צ"ב ("מזמור שיר ליום השבת") נאמר כידוע בקבלת שבת לאחר הפיוט "לכה דודי". כמו כן הוא נאמר כשיר של יום לשבת. הפסוק שחותם מזמור זה הוא "להגיד כי ישר ה', צורי ולא עולתה בו". כיצד לקרוא את חלקו השני של הפסוק ("צורי ולא עולתה בו")? ישנם הטועים ומחלקים אותו לשני חלקים שוים והתוצאה היא "צורי ולא, עולתה בו". אמנם לא רבים הם הטועים בכך, אבל עקב החומרה הרבה של צורת קריאה זו חובה להתריע בנושא. בצורת קריאה זו ישנם שני דברי כפירה חו"ח (כביכול ה' אינו צורי, וכביכול יש חו"ח עולה בה'). חובה עלינו להקפיד ולקרוא את המשפט הזה בצורה הנכונה "צורי, ולא עולתה בו", כי אחרת במקום לשבח את ה', אנחנו מחרפים ומגדפים חס וחלילה את ה'. . לתגובות ולהצטרפות לרשימת התפוצה, צבי שביט 050-5918412 zvi@shoresh.org.il http://diyukim.blogspot.com ימי מדינת ישראל הראשונים בטלויזיה הישראלית הוקרן סרט על הימים הראשונים של מדינת ישראל בצבעים, עד למלחמת ששת הימים. הסרט הוא של הצלם פרד מונסון שצילם אותו החל משנת 1948 ומי שלא צפה בו (שודר בשבת, אולפן ששי עם יאיר לפיד) יוכל למצוא אותו כאן [http://www.blip.tv/file/2915188 Monosson in the News]. הצלם נפעם מהצבעים: תכלת השמים, הנוף הצהוב, המכוניות השחורות והבגדים הצבעוניים. הוא הביא צילומים מערי הארץ, נופיה ואתרי הקליטה של העולים. סיפר על ניצולי השואה ועל העולים מתימן ומרוקו - והכל בצבע. על מבצע קדש ומסיים במעט תמונות על מלחמת ששת הימים. אחת הדרמות בסרט הוא העימות בין החזית לבים העורץ: מצד אחד - שלווה בבתי קפה ומצד שני - קרבות. הוא תופס את מפקד ההגנה יושב בבית קפה בשעה שמתקיימים קרבות מכריעים על פריצת הדרך לירושלים. הוא מציין את מספרם הלא-מועט של משטמטים. מי שלא יכול לצפות בסרט, כדאי שיוריד אותו לצפיה בעתיד, שכן הוא נמצא באתר לאיחסון זמני של סרטים עוד על מקור הסרט:"It turns out that a Boston millionaire named Fred Monosson, came to Israel beginning in 1947 with the latest model COLOR movie camera. His son recently discovered reel upon reel of film stored in an attic and was about to throw it away when he happened to mention it to an Israeli...film director. The trove was saved. No other color film of this era is known to exist. A report by Israel Channel 2, Friday News Magazine about the documentary: "I was there in color," that which was aired on Channel 1, Israel Public Television 11/1/2009. Press on the following LINK למה הרמב"ם התעלם מרש"י בנושא זה עוסק "כנסת מחקרים ד', ארצות המזרח, פרובאנס ומאסף, מאת ישראל תא שמע, מוסד ביאליק, 2010, 416 עמודים ". חננאל מאק כתב על כך את הדברים הבאים: על פי זה יש להסביר, לדעת תא שמע, את התעלמותו המוחלטת של הרמב"ם מפירושי רש"י שכבר הוכרו במצרים בימיו. "הרמב"ם, שעיניו משוטטות בכל, ידע על קיומו ובוודאי עיין בו" (עמ' 17) אך העדיף להישאר נאמן למסורת המזרחית, ורק אחרי מותו גברה ידם של פירושי רש"י והם הציפו גם את ארצות המזרח. עם חלוף הזמן פשטו גם יצירותיהם של חכמים אחרים בני אירופה בארצות אלה. תורתם וחידושיהם של חכמי המזרח, לעומת זאת, לא הצליחו בדרך כלל לחרוג הרבה מגבולותיהם וכמעט שלא חדרו לאירופה המערבית. כאן המקום להביא את דברי תא שמע באשר למציאות הלשונית השונה בשני המרכזים. באירופה הנוצרית נכתבה הספרות הרבנית כולה (עד למאה הי"ח) עברית בלבד, אבל בארצות האיסלאם שלשונן ערבית, ובכלל זה ספרד המוסלמית, נכתבו "ספרים, קטעים ושרידים רבים של דברי תורה בדיאלקט הערבי-יהודי, הן כשהוא מעורב עם עברית, הן בלעדיה" (עמ' 23). אך גם בארצות האיסלאם ניכרת עלייה בשימוש הלשון העברית ככל שמדובר ברמת לימודים גבוהה יותר. לקריאת המאמר כולו הקש כאן חוט של חסידות (מתוך שבת בשבתו) מה אתם הייתם עושים? / ר' שלמה שוק מעשה ששמעתי מחבר, איך שבאחד הכפרים הערביים בסמוך לירושלים גרו שני ראשי משפחה עניים מרודים, שהחליטו לשים קץ לבעיות הכלכליות שלהם. ללא אישורים, ובדרכים לא דרכים, הגיעו למרכז ירושלים מחפשים להם דרך לכסף קל ומהיר. והנה באחד הרחובות ההומים אשה ונכנסת לחנות ומשאירה מכונית מותנעת לדקה דקותיים, על מנת לחזור בזריזות מירבית, שהרי תינוק מנמנם לו בתוך המכונית.לא חשבו הגנבים פעמיים. נכנסו למכונית והסתלקו אחת ושתיים. ליד כביש המנהרות הם שומעים בהפתעה בכי של תינוק. מתפתח בין השניים ויכוח נוקב מה לעשות בתינוק שמאחור יושב. גנב אחד מציע להשאירו בצומת גוש עציון, בדרך למכירת המכונית בחברון. השני מחליט לסוב לאחור לחזור למקום הפשע, כי עם התינוק זה ממש כבר רשע. לאחר דין ודברים אלים ונוקב נפרד מעליו הגנב 'הרשע' ואילו 'החוזר בתשובה' שב למקום הגניבה, לאמא, אבא, המשטרה והצבא שהוזעקו ועדיין התגודדו לטכס עצה איך לחסום את המכונית שנעלמה. בעוד כל הכוח המתוגבר מתכונן לפעולה הגיחה המכונית הגנובה. כולם עטו עליה לבדוק שגם התינוק שב אל חיק אימו, וכשכולם סיימו לנשום לרווחה, התפנו לטפל בגנב שלפתע שב. עוד לפני שהגנב נלקח ע"י המשטרה ביקש האבא לשמוע מה בדיוק קרה. גולל לו הגנב את מסכת חייו מאז ועד עכשיו. בעוד כולם משתאים לנוכח ההתרחשות, הגיש האבא לגנב את צרור מפתחות המכונית, ואמר לו:"מכיוון שחזרת בך, והיה איכפת לך מבני התינוק יותר מגניבת המכונית, אני נותן לך את המכונית במתנה" עוד הגנב מסרב לקבל מהאבא את ההצעה המפתיעה נילקח ע"י ניידת משטרה. האבא, שהיה עורך דין, סייע 'לגנב' לצאת מבית המעצר והעניק לו את האפשריות להתפרנס בכבוד בלי לעבור על החוק. אז מה נגיד ומה נאמר על אבא שנחטף לו תינוק ונגנבה לו מכונית, שמושיט יד לערבי בנסיבות שכאלו? הנפשיות שלנו יכולה להוציא שלל מגוון של כוחות מתוך תוכנו. כל סוג של כוח שהיה האבא מביא לידי ביטוי ביחס לגנב היה אנושי ומובן, גם אם הייתה זאת מידת הדין הנוקבת. בכל זאת יש משהו יפה ואצילי מצד האבא בסיפור. לא? ביקור ב"אשל אברהם" 200px|thumb|left|קציני צה"ל בצל העץ היבש אתר David Wilder מספר על ביקור קציני צה"ל עם מפקד חטיבת חברון בשרידי העץ "אשל אברהם" - עץ שהתיבש וכולל היום ענפים יבשים. רק בתמונות נראה העץ המפואר הזה כשעוד היה בחיים. הביקור נערך במסגרת סיור פרידה מהאזור שערך מפקד חטיבת חברון, אל"מ אודי.בדרך כלל מסיבת הפרידה היא סביב סעודה דשנה. מפמפקד חברון העדיף לעשות משהו מיוחד, והחליט לצאת לטיול קצר באתר הזה, שיהודים לא בקרו בו ב- 13 השנים האחרונות. הכתב, איש חברון, כתב: שני דברים הרשימו אותי. ראשית, וחשוב מכל, כי קצין בכיר בצה"ל, איש אינו מסתובב עם כיפה על ראשו, והוא לא דתי כלפי חוץ, החליטה להעניק, שוב, במילים שלו, מתנת פרידה '" לסגל הקצינים שלו, לא על ידי לחגוג עם יין וויסקי, אלא על ידי לקיחת אותם לטיול חינוכי, לאתר בחברון. אני חייב להודות, התרשמתי מאוד. ואני גם מאוד שמח, כי אחרי שנתיים של המשרתים בחברון, הם עורכים ביקור באתר מיוחד בחברון . התרשמנו גם מברכת השוער המקומי הערבי, אשר נמצא שם כבר מעל 40 שנים. נועם ארנון , בעבר, ביקר את המקום הזה לעתים קרובות למדי, ואת השוער הכיר אותו היטב. כשהגענו הוא היה מאושר בגלוי, וכאשר נועם יצא מן המכונית, האיש הערבי, נרגש מאוד לראות אותו, חיבקתי אותו. וזה לא היה להראות למצלמה. הוא באמת היה מאושר. עוד על אשל אברהם קרא כאן יהודים בדרום איטליה 250px|thumb|left|תערוכת מוזיאון יהודי בכנסייה בטראני שתפתח החודש בשנים האחרונות גדלה התשומת לב לשרידים היהודיים בדרום איטליה. אזור שהיה רוחש פעילות יהודית עד המאה ה-15 כאשר היהודים גורשו מן האזור על-ידי מלכי ספרד. בימי הביניים המוקדמים התקיימו על אדמת איטליה - במיוחד בחלקה הדרומי - קהילות יהודיות לא מעטות, והללו היו ראש גשר רב ערך לחדירתן של הספרות והתרבות של היהודים לאירופה, ובמיוחד לאשכנז. הידיעות המגובשות שבידינו על המציאות היהודית באותן קהילות קדומות הן דלות, והחומר התורני-הספרותי המגיע אלינו משם אינו רב, אך בתודעתם של בני ימי הביניים תפסו יהודי איטליה הקדומה מקום נכבד. הנה כותב רש"י במאה הי"א בהערכה רבה על "אדם גדול זקן ויושב בישיבה מן רומא ושמו ר' קלונימוס ובקי בכל הש"ס", אשר הגיע משם לוורמייזא שבאשכנז. ועוד נזכיר כאן את דבריו של גדול חכמי צרפת במאה הי"ב - רבנו תם, נכדו של רש"י - אשר ציין כי בעבר היו קוראים על קהילות איטליה את פסוקו של ישעיהו "כי מבארי תצא תורה ודבר ה' מאוטרנטו". העיר טראני בדרום איטליה הייתה מרכז יהודי חשוב במאה ה-13. בין חכמי טראני הידועים:רבי ישעיה די טראני - הזקן וריא"ז - האחרון. ניתן לסייר היום בשכונה היהודית של העיר, אשר צורתה החיצונית נשארה ללא שינוי. מרכזה של השכונה היהודית היה ברחוב היהודים (Via Giudea). לידה רחוב בית הכנסת ( Via Sinagoga ) ומכאן מרכז השכונה ככר "סקולנובה" ( Piazza Scolanova ) בתרגום חופשי "בית הכנסת החדש". המבנה היה לכנסייה והושב למעמדו הקודם והוא היום בית כנסת. סך הכול היו קיימות בעיר ארבע כנסיות שהיו בעבר בתי כנסת. הנציג היהודי בעיר הוא מישראל, שמו, אברהם זקילו, מצאצאי יהודי טראני. הוא סיפר כיצד הצליח להסב את הכנסייה לבית כנסת. בכנסייה היה ציור של דמות קדושה של הנצרות. לא ניתן היה להסירה ממקומה. לאחר התייעצות עם הרב מרדכי אליהו הוחלט כי התמונה תכוסה עם קיר פנימי ותמשיך להיות בתוךארון הקודש. וכך יש בטראני: בית כנסת עם תמונה של קדושה נוצרית בארון הקודש ופעמון כנסייה עם מגן דוד על גגו. על יהדות טראני תוכלו לקרוא כאן לאטמה thumb|350px|left thumb|350px|right קטגוריה:סיון